The Cycle
by demmons1399
Summary: It seems every good magic story in the “real” world has the same character…what if it WAS the same person…Who would that person be, why would they keep arriving in all these stories, and what would happen of someone found out...AU, duh...REWORKED A TAD!


**This little moment is the product of a weird little thought that was running thru my head while brain locked about a few of my other stories…it seems every good magic story out there in the "real" world has a similar character in it…what if it WAS the same person…Who would that person be? And why would they keep arriving in all these stories…and what would happen of someone found out…AU…duh**

**I would be hiding from the paparazzi, not the bill collectors if I was actually JKR…sigh….**

"Sir, I really need to speak to you…" said Hermione as she barged into Dumbledore's office "I don't know what to do about the Harry situation. It has been three months and he is still acting strange and I am afraid of what he…um, why are you dressed like that Sir?" said Hermione as she skidded to halt in front of his desk and stared at the bizarre outfit Dumbledore was wearing…well bizarre for him that is…

He was wearing a grey robe that went down to the floor. Over it he wore a rough grey cloak with a hood that had a clasp at the throat that was shape like a strange leaf. To top it all off, he was wearing a worn grey blue pointed hat that had a wide brim that hid his face and a rough wooden staff with a chunk of crystal settled in the top knot. His long grey/white beard and hair was untied and hung down to his waist.

"Um, my dear…as much as I would love to assist you…I am in the…middle of something…and um…" he stammered

"Wow…Sir I have to say that is a magnificent Gandalf costume…I didn't even know you read muggle literature! Lord of the rings is one of my favorite stories!" said a beaming Hermione "You are sure to win the Halloween contest this year!"

He gave a sigh of relief "Yes…I am rather proud of it myself. Do you think we can keep this just between us? You know how Prof. McGonagall beats me in the costume contest every year…I want to surprise her with this one….you understand?" he said as he hastened he towards the door.

Hermione gave him a conspiratorial wink "Not a problem Sir…this stays between you and me, I promise!!" She gave a quick look around the room and her smile faltered for a second… grew even brighter as she looked at him "Can I ask you one small favor though Sir?"

"Of course my dear…" He said as he pushed her closer to the door and began to open it.

Hermione stopped the door with her hands…she looked up at him with a sly look "Can I go with you next time?"

He froze…then he looked at her with renewed respect…and a bit of fear "How…"

Hermione smiled at him "Well the costume is brilliant but it is a bit too worn out to be new or even a really good fake. There is also a bit of black blood splattered on the lower right hem of your cloak…Orc, if I am not mistaken…but what really gave it away was the tiny bit of silver liquid that was glowing on your fingertips…but it only started glowing when you passed the moonlight in the window. Ithildin isn't real…in this world….is that what you use to create a doorway to that world I wonder?" Hermione looked thoughtful…

He let out a small nervous laugh at Hermione's musings and the casual way she seemed to except what most would see as an impossiblity..."I must ask you Miss Granger…do you also read any Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

Hermione smirked at him "He is my second favorite…but I have to ask you Sir…why? Or a more appropriate question would be how? How can you be so many different...who are you...really?"

He gave a heavy sigh "I have lived many lives my dear…and it seems when ever one of them settles, another comes crashing down and I must assist. It is my destiny you might say…" he finished, mysteriously falling silent. The he looked up at her with the most serious expression that Hermione had ever seen on his face "This knowledge is not to be taken lightly…if my true nature were to get out…."

Hermione nodded. "You need not worry Sir…I will never tell your secrets whether or not I know what they mean…but I will say I find the idea fascinating…" she looked up at him hopeful "If there is in any way I can assist you…"

He put his hand up to stop her…for the moment at least "If the time comes that I need you assistance, I promise I will not hesitate to ask" he said with a smile

"I will see myself back to my rooms then…" she said before she shut the door behind her.

He let out a shaky sigh as he took of the hat and sat down heavily on his chair…his expression blank….slowly he became thoughtful "Maybe…just maybe…"

**There you have it…I have no idea where/if I may go on with this so feedback and reviews would be great…I at least hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time…**

**Peace love and light**

**Dye **


End file.
